digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Mau Yuusha! X5
is an insert song from the Japanese version of Digimon Fusion. It was performed by Kōji Wada. It is the theme song for . Song Information Lyrics Japanese= Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! 友よ飛び出せ 空を舞う勇者 今ここに! 流星のブースター その身に加えて まだ見ぬ空の果て グングン突っ切ろう きらめくイエローウィング 俺の みんなの翼 雲超えて 風超えて 音超えて やがて光と一つに Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! 全て追い越せ 燃える怒り込めて 悪を切り裂け 強く強く強く 願い重ねて 空を舞う勇者 輝け×5! デジタルのこの空は 黒い乱気流 一人じゃ飲み込まれ ドンドン落ちてく 羽ばたけイエローウイング ぼくの みんなの希望 夢合わせ 声合わせ ハート合わせ やがて全てを一つに Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! 闇の向こうに かけがえない人が きっと待ってる 強く強く強く パワー全開 空を舞う勇者 輝け×5! いつの日か きっとたどり着く 優しさに満ちてる世界まで だから今翼を閉じちゃダメだぜ Fly High! Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! 飛ばし続けろ 熱くたぎる闘志 悪を滅ぼす Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! 全て追い越せ 強く強く強く 願い重ねて 平和満ちた明日を 掴む俺たち 空を舞う勇者 輝け×5! |-| Romanized= Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! tomo yo tobidase sora wo mau yuusha ima koko ni! ryuusei no BOOSUTAA sono mi ni kuwaete mada minu sora no hate GUNGUN tsukkirou kirameku IEROU WINGU ore no minna no tsubasa kumo koete kaze koete oto koete yagate hikari to hitotsu ni Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! subete oikose moeru ikari komete aku wo kirisake tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku negai kasanete sora wo mau yuusha kagayake X5! DEJITARU no kono sora wa kuroi rankiryuu hitori ja nomi komare DONDON ochiteku habatake IEROU WINGU boku no minna no kibou yume awase koe awase HAATO awase yagate subete wo hitotsu ni Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! yami no mukou ni kakegaenai hito ga kitto matteru tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku PAWAA zenkai sora wo mau yuusha kagayake X5! itsu no hi ka kitto tadori tsuku yasashisa ni michiteru sekai made dakara ima tsubasa wo tojicha dame da ze Fly High! Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! tobashi tsuzukero atsuku tagiru toushi aku wo horobosu Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! subete oikose tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku negai kasanete heiwa michita asu wo tsukamu oretachi sora wo mau yuusha kagayake X5! |-| English= Burning On! Burner On! Buddy On! Oh, friend, fly high! The hero of the skies Is now here! Those meteor Boosters are attached to this entire body Let's steadily cross the depths of the sky that you've never seen before! Your sparkling Yellow Wings is my everyone's wings Faster than clouds Faster than winds Faster than sounds Pile up the lights to become one! Burning On! Burner On! Buddy On! Overtake everything! Take your burning anger! To slash everything evil! Stronger! Stronger! Stronger! Entrust those wishes The hero of the skies Shine bright! X5! On this Digital sky With jet-black turbulence When you're getting swallowed up if you're alone You rapidly fall apart But your soaring Yellow Wings is my everyone's hopes Combine with dreams Combine with voices Combine with Hearts Pile up everything to become one! Burning On! Burner On! Buddy On! Aside from the darkness An irreplaceable person Is surely waiting for you Stronger! Stronger! Stronger! Power at the maximum! The hero of the skies Shine bright! X5! Someday, one day, you're almost there To the world that is guided with kindness That's why, until now, folding our wings together isn't good enough Fly High! Burning On! Burner On! Buddy On! Just keep on flying! Your boiling-hot spirit Will crush everything evil! Burning On! Burner On! Buddy On! Overtake everything! Stronger! Stronger! Stronger! Entrust those wishes With our peace that guides tomorrow Let's seize it! Yes! We are! The hero of the skies Shine bright! X5! Category:Fusion Music